Is This The End
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: A tumor... A cancerous tumor... That's what they found in her skull.
1. Chapter 1

"Is it cancerous?" My mom asked as soon as the doctor walked back in. He nodded slowly. This can't be happening. My mom and dad are now both hugging me and I'm sitting there crying.

My name is Jan Stefchek and I just got diagnosed with cancer. The reason my mom had brought me to the hospital was because I was having these awful headaches. The headaches lasted for ten days. The day before she brought me Putzie had to bring me home from school.

He brought me home cause at lunch I cried myself to sleep from the pain. My mom realized this was too much and took me to the hospital. They tried a bunch of medicine, which didn't work. Finally, they gave me a MRI and found a tumor in the back of my head. They tested it and today we found out it was cancerous.

I hadn't even told any of the gang about the tumor, now I have to tell them I have cancer. I'm the scardest I have ever been in my whole entire life right now.

My mom and dad slowly walk me to the car. They're taking me home so I can go see and tell everyone. It's Friday so I'm going to Frenchy's house tonight and the whole gang was supposed to meet at Frosty's after school.

I looked at my watch, school was already out. We pulled up to the driveway to see Putzie holding flowers at the door. Before I even steped out of the car he could see my red and puffy eyes. He always knew when something was wrong.

I ran over to him and he hugged me,"Hey sweetie," He whispered as he stroked my hair,"What happened." I shook my head trying to let him know I would tell him when we got upstairs to my room.

My dad unlocked the door and I pulled Putzie up to my room quickly. He came, but I could tell he was really confused. We both walked in and I quietly closed the door. He hugged me close 'cause he knew something was really wrong. I could see fear in his eyes.

"Ok, so I had to get a MRI at the hospital and they found a tumor, and we just found out it's cancerous." I said in one breath.

"You have cancer," he whispered and I nodded. He kissed my head lightly and hugged me tighter,"I love you, I'm always here fo you, I'll do anything for you."

"I love you too." I replied. We just stayed like this for hours. He held me in his arms, my head laid on his shoulder. He would pull me closer every now and then. Finally, he scooted me off of his lap.

"Are you still gonna come to Frosty's?" He asked, his voice was weak, I knew he was holding back tears.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied, I yelled to my mom and dad telling them I was spending the night and Frenchy's and Putzie and I left.

He wrapped an arm around me an kissed my cheek. I wasn't ready to tell anyone, but I knew that I was going to have to at Frosty's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jan!" Frenchy yelled as Putzie and I walked in. She ran over and hugged me. "You gotta tell me everything that happened!" She said. She doesn't want to know what happened. Tears streamed down my face, I hated crying in public. I only cry when it's really bad.

She let go and instantly knew something was really wrong. She wrapped an arm around me and took me the booth the gang was at. When they saw me Marty and Rizzo instantly stood up. I turned my head to see Putzie was starting to cry too.

Marty and Rizzo hugged me as soon as I got up there. I was still sobbing. I wasn't ready for any of this. Marty and Rizzo sat down with me between them. The guys were already questioning Putzie and he was sobbing now too.

Finally, both Putzie and I calmed down. I was so tired. I laid my head down on Marty's shoulder.

"What happened," Marty asked. I sat up and everyone looked at me. I exhaled deeply and wiped my eyes.

"Well, They tried to give me all this medicine at the hospital. None of the medicines worked. They gave me a MRI. They found a tumor and they tested it. It was cancerous." I exhaled again and tears formed in my eyes again.

They all looked at me. They didn't know what to say. Marty hugged me close. I laid my head on her shoulder again. I looked around. Rizzo was in shock, you could see it on her face. Frenchy was sobbing. I stood up and walked over to her. She hugged me and I didn't want to let go.

I let go and tried to smile at her. I walked over to Putzie and sat down on his lap. He hugged me and I laid my head down on his shoulder. Doody came over and sat next to Putzie, putting a hand on his other shoulder.

Putzie stood up and sat me down on booth. He kissed my head,"I'll be right back sweetie." I nodded as he walked away. Doody put an arm around me. I laid my head down on his shoulder.

He rubbed my arm. Kenickie waked over and put his arm around me. Doody let go and I laid my head on Kenickie's shoulder. He kissed my head and I cried harder. Putzie came back and picked me up.

He just held me again. I kissed his cheek and stood up. I walked back over to the girls and Rizzo tackled me into a hug.

"What happened?" I heard Sandy ask Frenchy. Rizzo was still hugging me and she was pulling me tighter every second. Frenchy whispered something into Sandy's ear and Sandy instantly walked over to me and Rizzo.

Sandy pulled me into a hug. I was crying again. After Sandy let go all the boys hugged me one at a time.

I wiped me eyes and sniffed,"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's a little after six, we should probably go," Frenchy replied.

I hugged Putzie and he kissed my head,"I'll see you later sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. I kissed his cheek and walked over to the girls.

We walked out to the car and all piled in. Frenchy has an arm around my neck and my head is on her shoulder.

"We're here!" Rizzo said as she pulled in the driveway.

Everyone started talking about school and life, and everything else. I sat there, playing with my hands. I didn't really feel like talking.

 **Like it? Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Jan**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jan, sweetie, you haven't said a word." Frenchy hugged my neck.

"I'm just tired." I replied. Frenchy didn't believe me.

"Want a twinkie?" Marty asked. I shook my head. "You sure?" Marty said shocked at my response.

"I just don't feel so good right now." I replied. I leaned onto the wall and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jan, you wanna watch tv with us?" It was Rizzo. I nodded my head and Rizzo helped me up. We all sat down on Frenchy's bed and watched tv. The I-Pana commercial came on and it was the happiest I've been today.

I leaned my head aganist the bedframe and fell asleep.

 _"You all have to leave?" I said looking to the whole gang._

 _They all nodded. Putzie hugged me,"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _I said goodbyes to everyone as they all left for college. My mom took me to the hospital after they left. I missed all of them. Then, I died._

I died. That was horrible, I hate nightmares! They all left and then I died, I didn't even get to see them again. Tears stung my eyes, I looked around. Everyone was asleep. I started to cry, I didn't care that everyone was there.

"Jan," someone whispered. I didn't stop crying, I couldn't. Frenchy crawled down from her bed. "Jan, what happened." She sat across from me and grabbed my hands.

"I had a nightmare," I whispered. She took me up to her bed and we both sat down. She hugged me tightly.

"What was it about?" Frenchy asked. It explained my nightmare to her and she pulled me closer. "I'm not leaving you, ever. You're my best friend, we're practically sisters, why would I leave you?" I smiled slightly sniffing.

"Thanks French." I said.

"No problem." She said. She hugged me tighter and I relaxed. I had people who loved me and refused to leave me. Tears formed in my eyes again. I refused to cry. I fell asleep with Frenchy hugging me.

 **Like it? I hope you like it!**

 **-Jan**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up laying on Frenchy's bed. Nobody was in the room anymore. I stood up and changed out of my pajamas. I walked into Frenchy's living room.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're finally awake." Marty says as I walk in.

"What time is it?" I rub at my eyes and sit between Frenchy and Rizzo.

"It's a little after noon." Rizzo said.

"Oh," I say,"What are we watchin'?" I ask.

"I honestly have no idea." Frenchy says laughing.

"Well, I think we're meeting the T-Birds at Frosty's again today." Rizzo says.

"Let's go, I want food." I say.

We all drove off to Frosty's and the T-Birds were already there.

"Jan!" Putzie yelled. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Hey sweetie, your mom stoped by to see if you were here earlier. You have a bunch of doctor's appointments next week. You also have to get your schedule at school changed, 'cause the doctors said you need to have somebody you're close friends with in every class. She also said that for these doctor's appointments you're allowed to bring somebody with you." He exhaled deeply and walked her inside.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I walked in. I jumped up to the booth. Putzie sat down and I sat down on his lap. The girls all walked in and sat down on their boyfriend's laps. We all talked and ordered our food. We sat there and talked, I had forgotten about everything going on. I was laughing and smiling and hanging out with my friends.

People started to leave after they finished eating. Putzie and I were the last two there.

"You going to the Drive-In tonight?" Putzie asked.

"Yeah!" I said,"When would I not go to the drive in?" I asked starting to giggle. Putzie kissed my cheek.

"You wanna come over to my place and wait for the guys to pick us up?" I nodded. He picked me up and carried me over to his house. We got to his house and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and I snuggled into him. "You scared?" He asked quietly.

"I've never been more scared in my life." I whispered.

"We've still got eachother though, and we can get through anything can't we?" He started to tickle me and I giggled. He stopped,"I love that smile." He whispered.

"We can get through anything." I said smiling at him. He kissed my cheek and I snuggled into him. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Putzie whispered. This may be scary, but I'll always have Putzie by my side.

 **I love you all! Thanks for reading! Just so you guys know, I need ideas for Photographs. Having a slight writers block. That's all!**

 **-Jan**


	5. Chapter 5

_Putzie's POV_

"Jan, sweetie, please wake up," I shook her softly and she woke up. I kissed her head,"Hey sweetheart, the guys are here." She moaned softly but sat up.

"I'm tired." Jan whispered.

"I'm sorry, you can sleep in the car." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

We walked out to the car and sat down. Jan sat down on my lap and was instantly asleep.

"Hey, what's up with Jan?" It was Doody. He looked at Jan who was asleep with her head on my shoulder.

"She said she's tired." I replied. I didn't really get into the conversation 'cause I was watching Jan sleep. She's really cute when she's tired, she's also really cute when she's sleeping.

We pulled into the drive-in and all the guys hopped out, Danny drove in his car so he wasn't there. All the guys went to Rizzo's car. I stayed 'cause I didn't want Jan to get tired again and everyone be talking around her.

"Jan," I whispered,"Jan, wake up, please," Her eyes fluttered and I smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty." I said laughing slightly.

"Hey," she replied quietly. Something was wrong with her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just a stupid nightmare. Putzie, I'm really scared." She said.

I kissed her head,"It's all gonna be ok, I promise. I'll always be here to help you through this. I love you." She hugged my neck.

"You always make me feel better,"she said,"I love you too."

I stroked her hair. She kissed my cheek and laid her head back down on my shoulder.

"You're fallin' asleep again." I whispered slightly laughing.

"No, I'm fine, just gettin' comfy." She giggled.

I leaned back aganist the car door and streched my legs out on the seats. I pulled Jan up so she was next to me. She hugged me and snuggled into me.

"Want something to eat?" I asked Jan. She sat up straight and I chuckled at her. I sat up and jumped out of the car. I opened the car door and helped Jan out. She jumped on my back giggling and I carried her to the refreshments stand.

We got our food and I carried her back to the car. She giggled again, I love her giggle. We sat back down and ate.

"Hey Putzie," Jan said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Will you come to my doctor's appointments with me?" She asked. She looked up at my with big eyes.

"Of course I will," I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Thank you so much," She sighed and hugged me.

"I'll do anything for you." I whispered. I kissed her head and she snuggled into me. She yawned again. "You still tired?" I asked. She nodded. "Want me to take you home?" She nodded again.

I picked her up and took her home. She fell asleep on my shoulder. I took her home and knocked on the door. Her mom anwsered and I carried her up to her room.

I set her down on the bed and kissed her head. "I love you, sweet dreams sweetie." I whispered. I walked home thinking about Jan the whole time.

 **Hope you like it, I'm gonna start to work on Soft Spot again. Thank you for being awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jan, honey wake up, you have a doctor's appointment today." My mom shook me awake and I stretched groggily. I changed out of my PJ's and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm gonna go call Putzie." My mom nodded.

"He's coming right?" My mom asked. I nodded. I ran into the living room and dialed Putzie's number, then picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, you coming to my doctors appointment today?"

"You have one today, alright, I'm comin' over right now. Bye sweetie, I love you." He said.

"Alright, I love you too," I said hanging up the phone.

"Mom, Putzie said his coming over right now." My mom nodded.

A watched tv for about a half hour and there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and Putzie pulled me into a hug. I walked him in and we sat down on the couch.

"You ok?" Putzie asked.

I sighed,"I don't know." I said honestly.

He held my hand and squeezed it tightly. Then my mom came in and told us we had to leave. We walked to the car, Putzie holding my hand. The ride was silent. We got to the hospital and Putzie was still squeezing my hand.

We walked in and my mom went up to do some paperwork. Putzie and I sat down in the chairs closest the desk. He put an arm around me, after my mom finished the paperwork she sat down next to us and we waited.

A nurse came out,"Jan Stefchek." I instantly squeezed Putzie's hand and he kissed my cheek.

"You ready?" He whispered. I shook my head and Putzie hugged me. We walked back with the nurse to a room and I sat down on the bed. "It's gonna be alright Jan." He said.

Then the doctor walked in. He explained what chemotherapy is, it's really scary sounding. Putzie kept holding my hand, it's good to know he's there.

The doctor left, I looked at Putzie. "I'm scared." I whispered. He hugged me and kissed my head.

"I'm here." He whispered stroking my hair. I cried into his shoulder. "Please stop crying." He whispered. He kissed my head again and wiped tears off of my face.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." He said,"I love you."

"I love you too." I said. Then a nurse came in with what looked like an IV. She stuck it in my arm and it hurt really bad. Putzie went out with her to ask her a question and came back in.

"You feel ok?" He asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Not really," I replied. He sat down on the bed and I hugged him. I snuggled into him as he put an arm around me.

"Go to sleep, you'll feel better." He kissed my head as I closed my eyes. I snuggled closer to him and started to drift off.

 **Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

 **-Jan**


	7. Chapter 7

_Putzie's POV-_

Jan fell asleep. I turned to tv on and Jan snuggled closer to me. I smiled down at her. She's so cute when she's sleeping. I kissed her head and wrapped my free arm around her. I just sat there watching her as she slept.

Then out of nowhere she woke up and started sobbing.

"Hey, calm down sweetie." I said hugging her. I stroked her hair. She flung her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I felt so bad, I feel horrible whenever she cries. I kissed her head and hugged her tighter.

Once her crying stopped she laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed her cheek and she snuggled closer to me.

"Bad dream?" I asked her. She lifted her head up and nodded. "Gonna tell me bout it?" She nodded again.

She hugged my torso and I kissed her head. "At first I thought it was a good dream 'cause I didn't have cancer in it. But then I found out you were in the hospital and had cancer. Then I went to the hospital and you were dead and it was scarry 'cause I lost you."

"You're really cute you know that?" I ask her she doesn't answer. She looks up at me with big, sad eyes and I instantly feel bad. "Hey, it's all gonna be alright, you're not gonna lose me and I'm not gonna lose you." She snuggled into me and I kissed her head again. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She replied while scooting up so she could lay on my shoulder.

"Go back to sleep ok," I say, she nodded and closed her eyes softly. "It's all gonna be alright." She smiled slightly and I smiled back at her. I kissed her forehead and she sighed contently. She makes me happy, I'm gonna help her through this, and she's gonna be alright in the end. She has to be.

 **It's short and I haven't updated in a while, sorry! April has been a really busy month and it's been a really long week (the highlight of my week was falling down the stairs)! Sorry again! Hope you like it and my other stories! I love your ideas and imput so keep it coming!**

 **-Jan**


End file.
